The Myth Pirates
by Dark angel2155
Summary: Full summary inside. Alex. The butt-kicking, cookie-lovin' she-demon, and her bestie Izu. "Since I can't be bothered to pay for this food we're going to be pirates!" "Why on earth would we want to be pirates?" "Becuase, you know. #Yolo" "I think you just broke the fourth wall." WARNING: Demons, vampires, dolls, dragons and other mythical creatures. My rubbish attempt at humor.
1. Chapter 1

Angel: Yes it is I starter of many stories. Sup peoples. Oh yes I promised a full summary inside didn't I? Well here.

Alex wants to start a pirate crew not just any, a great one with many adventures and piles of treasures. She currently has one member ,excluding herself, and that's her best friend.

They're all abominations. Myths, even. So here they are all together the Myth Pirates. No this is not set after Luffy becomes pirate king. This is a bit before the Enis Lobby arc so if your not there yet there might be one or two spoilers. Mkay?

I do not or ever will own One Piece but I do own this tub of ice cream.

(Alex's POV)

"Alex! Get your sorry butt out here this instant before I beat you!" Ah that would be Kiko Oba-san. What a lovely way to wake someone at one O'clock in the morning.

Wait. One?! Damn, I overslept. "Coming! I yelled before running out the door and onto the field the morning dew already soaking my feet while I darted across the field and into the jungle to our training area. "I'm here! I'm here!" I yelled as I finally reached the clearing. "Hmmf. 40 seconds. Not bad." She sighed looking at her stop watch.

I just ran one mile at one O'clock in the morning half awake and you say not bad? "What time is it really?" I sighed. She smirked "10" I glared at her 3 hours ago I couldn't even move.

"Where's Izu?" I sighed once more.

"Over there!" She grinned gesturing to a fully clothed Izu sleeping. "Oi! Don't fall asleep!" Kiko Oba-san yelled shark teeth and all. I slumped down next to Izu grinning. "One more round of training until the festival, eh?" I said nudging Izu with my elbow.

(Kiko Oba-san's POV)

I watched the two proudly as they spared I had taught them everything I knew. Stupid brats.

Nodding my head at them I turned around and marched of in order to find a news coo.

(15 minutes later) (A/N They live around 2 or 3 miles away from the village however everyone lives quite far apart anyway)

I had finally reached Dandiren village. The only village on Diablo island. Located at the edge of the New world. Pretty much in the Calm Belt of the New World.

(Alex's POV)

I lay on the ground panting. My injury's from yesterday were catching up with me. " Paaaain!" I groaned rolling over to face Izu.

We were training for the festival. Our islands annual fighting competition. Me and Iz-chan were always partners only this time we were going to win. We had been doing non stop training for the past month now and our bodies hurt. But it'll all be worth it. Besides we're going to be great pirates so we could easily deal with this.

"We're totally going to win this year." Iz-chan huffed.

"Hey, remember when we first vowed to become pirates? We still need to decide the captain, don't we?" I asked absent mindedly playing with a piece of grass besides me. "Now that you mention it, we do." Izu mumbled, golden eyes shifting to my crystal blue ones.

"Ya young'uns aint even old anough to be drinkin wha makes ya think ya can be pirates! Ya're no' got a bit of 'xperience ya won't survive in da New World!" slurred a familiar voice. A drunk old Leo came stumbling out of the bushes holding a beer bottle.

Now you may think it is probably not safe to leave a drunk weaponless old man in the middle of a deadly jungle but this was not any odanary island. This was a shelter for retired pirates. Even some big time marines lived on the opposite side to the pirates.

"Kiko wants ya!" He slurred before tumbling off. Me and Izu exchanged a glance before getting up.

(Izu's POV)

We made managed to make it to the village within five minutes which is good time considering we jogged there. "What's up Oba-san" I said lightly tapping on her shoulder seeing she was completely absorbed in the newspaper she was reading. Throwing the paper into Alex's face she stalked off probably to buy some groceries. We exchanged a look. _It must be big news wonder what happened?_ See we could do stuff like that if we really wanted to we could dress up and pretend to be twins. It brought me back to the times when we would go around causing mischief.

Realising I had been lost in my own thoughts I took the newspaper out of her hands and opened it reading the headline. _**'Straw hat Rookie defeats Shichibukai!'**_ "Straw hat? The one everyone's been talking about? That straw hat?" Alex mumbled probably not aware she said it out loud. "Looks like we have some competition she grinned her head resting in the nook of my neck. I just nodded thinking about what we were going to do if we won the upcoming event. I strained my head to check on Alex whom fell asleep chin digging into my collar bone. It's not like Ali-chan had narcolepsy or anything. But when Alex was low on energy Ali-chan just collapses. Well then I guess its nap time.

Angel: DONE! But I bit my tongue which sucks. So here is a bio on what we know about our characters so far.

Alex ?

Age: 16

Wears red sleeveless hoodie revealing part of a green tank top in which the straps are always fallen down. Also wears light blue jeans and 'adventurer boots' Also likes to wear a bearet covering Alex's hair

Izu ?

Age: 18

Wears Black hoodie with red sleeves and red hood. Purple trousers and white trainers. Hood is always up so you cant see the eyes.

I have an account on DeviantART yay so I will upload a pic of Izu and Alex.

Here's something to think about. I wonder if you can notice something I did not do. Also for all you Fairy Tail lovers I am re writing the story. Just so you know!


	2. Chapter 2

Angel: sooo, hi there. Heheh. Ya I guess I;m not dead ah suprise surpise. I was actually going to start a new story but I am determined to update all my current ones, thats probably going to be short lived but meh. So i'm tired so lets do this.

9 years ago

"FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!" Yelled a young Alex charging into a restaurant like a rampaging rhino. Izu followed behind also acting like a horned mamal.

The two girls ate to their hearts content, empting half the resaruant. "That was good!"

"Mmmh"

"Right then. Lets go!"

"OI, you to brats come back here! You can't leave without paying!" yelled an anrgry chef. Everyone knew the two girls and their mischievious ways.

"nnnngg. NO WAY!" the two yelled in unision sticking their tounges out. Before running off again.

They finally stopped when they arrived at he cliff, leaning agaisnt the cliff face they collapsed into eachother.

"Hey Alex?"

"Yeah"

"What do you want to be when we're older?"

"Well since you took the time to ask me a soppy question like that I'll answer. Since I can't be bothered to pay for food ever again we're going to pirates!"

"Why on earth would we want to be pirates?"

"Because you know. #Yolo." Alex answered like it was the most nautral thing in the world.

"I think you just broke the fourth wall." The pale black haired girl answered.

"I just did didn't I?" Grinned the small white headed girl. They both laughed so hard that day that they couldn't get up.

~~~~~~~ PREASENT DAY!~~~~~~~~

"Ol' Bozo said you'd get bad karma for four years." Izu smirked. Alex just rolled her eyes. "whatever, let's go"

So they headed to the town-ish square to get ready for the festival.

Angel: Yeah, its really crappy and by the time they get their first boutny i'll be at least 25. Lol umm year by

I do not an never will own one piece

Haha read the fine print! Bye R&R


End file.
